


i did it.

by swag_meister



Series: things about stinky minecrafters [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), IRL Fic, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_meister/pseuds/swag_meister
Summary: TW: SUICIDEinspired by the fic "do it."ortommy actually does it.//lowercase intendedDECIDED TO REUPLOAD THIS ONE :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: things about stinky minecrafters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021947
Comments: 20
Kudos: 262
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. a plummet to death in the bliss of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :]  
> after talkin to some ppl i decided to reupload this one :D  
> PLS PLS READ TAGS THO

tommy is cold again.

after that day, standing on the edge, thinking you know you want to.

tommy really wants to.

he wants to jump.

he wants to give into the thoughts.

he knows people would move on. he knows they would forget.

today is a wednesday. he hates wednesdays.

he hates that he has to think on whether or not this is worth it. he knows living is tiring him.

tommy know that his mere existence is painful.

he can almost feel the relief of being able to let go.

\--  
it is 8:30 pm when he is at the bridge. hes picked a wonderful spot.

the bridge has a beautiful view of the moon and the surrounding stars.

tommy messages the ones he loves.

**wilbur soot**

this isnt your fault. thank you

**tubbo**

thanks for being here big man.

**phil**

i appreciate you man.

**THE BLADE**

you may never die techno, but i cant say the same. thanks for puttin up with me big t.

**drë**

youre a real big man  
thanks for the independence.

tommy opens twitter.  
his final message to the world will be one for the books.

**tommyinnit** 8:40

pogchamp.

he breathes in. breathes out.

and smiles.

hes going to be free.

and with that, he jumps.

i did it.

he thinks on his way down.

with a smile on his face,

our hero plummets to his death.


	2. a price to pay for doubt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of a disaster

**wilbur**

it is exactly five minutes after receiving the message from tommy that wilbur worries. tommy's parents are both away,

tommy is most likely in danger.

wilbur is panicing.

he texts him back, but gets no response.

it is two minutes later that wilbur realizes tommy has his location on. wilbur is already in the car driving, calling up both techno and phil.

**tubbo**

tubbo is confused. then scared, then terrified.

he spams tommy, only to receive silence.

tubbo calls and calls, only to be met with the beep of voicemail. he says goodbye to chat and ends stream.

he texts wilbur and gets a location in response.

he is already heading over.

**phil**

phil is immediately worried.

he calls and texts tommy.

no response.

phil gets a call from wilbur.

wilbur is panicked, not good.

wilbur tells him to go to a location, he is already kissing Kristen goodbye.

**techno**

techno is a bit worried.

he doesnt know what tommy means.

is he dying? is he hurt?

techno is about to text tommy back when he receives a call from wilbur telling him tommy might be in trouble.

he is very worried now.

he may just embrace his god like persona if someone hurt tommy.

wilbur informs him that him, tubbo, and phil are all getting to tommy as soon as possible.

**dream**

dream is incredibly surprised to see a text from tommy at the time the younger is usually streaming.

once he reads the message, however, he is incredibly worried.

him and tommy are good friends, so of course hes worried.

what worries him the most is that he hasnt been active anywhere since texting him.

dream opens twitter to see if tommy has liked or posted anything.

he sees his tweet.

it looks like a normal one, a simple pogchamp.

but dream is still worried.

he texts wilbur, and finds out that many others received similar messages implying a goodbye. dream informs george and sap to keep a look out for any activity shown.

\---  
tommy is frustrated.

his relief has been interrupted.

his wonderful bliss of letting go is gone.

he hears screams.

he feels himself being pulled out of water.

he feels hands on his face. he is so so tired.  
\--

when wilbur arrives he is worried.

this is a bridge.

he runs down the stairs to where the water is. he sees tommy in the water.

he screams and cries.

he drags his body out of the water.

\--

tommy appreciates wilbur's help, he really does! but it is too late now.

he falls back asleep, returning to his peaceful state.

\--

even if they dont want to,

the world must move on.

they must forget the great tommyinnit.

tommy is content with the mark he has left.


	3. the hero's fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO I REMEMBER SOME OF YOU GUYS BEGGED ME FOR THIS LAST PART OMEGALUL

\---

the funeral is short and not sweet in the slightest.

all of the people he knew throughout his life and career show up.

when the whole thing is finally over, the people who received the last messages from tommy are the last ones to leave.

dream shares comforting words and sheds many tears. he leaves first out of the five.

tubbo is dragged home with tears streaming down his face. he has no intention of them ever stopping.

soon, all thats left is the sleepy bois.

and they all cant help but think,

this was my doing. if i had paid more attention i wouldve seen something. --

dream manages to move on.

he keeps a bit of tommy in his confidence and loud laugh.

tubbo slowly but surely manages to forgive himself.

he knows tommy would not want him to blame himself.

techno is still struck by the whole thing, but manages to stay strong. technos battlecry will always be louder than it used to be.

being loud makes it seem like he has a piece of tommy with him.

phil is so heartbroken.

hes the oldest. hes the father figure. he shouldve known.

he thinks about it all the time. he wonders that if he had done anything different, would things still be like this?

phil moves on, because he knows tommy would hate him for not doing so.

wilbur.

wilbur doesnt forgive himself.

he is positive this was his doing.

wilbur barely makes an appearance anywhere anymore. wilbur is never the same.

he isnt ready to let go.

he wants that screaming child to come back.

wilbur is not ready to lose the light in his life.

unfortunately for him, it is not his choice. wilbur must move on whether he likes it or not.

\--  
a hero lived long enough to want to end everything.

a hero lived long enough to see his will to exist burn to the ground.

our hero is a tragic soul,

but he died a death worthy of legends.

i suppose thats just the way hero's are meant to go. a fall from grace that goes out with a bang.


End file.
